Morning Honey!
by Lazywriter5376
Summary: Hhhh some smut with my ocs. I didn't know what to tag it as so it's just...Camp Camp..


It was a warm, sunny morning. You could hear the birds chirping, and the cars passing by. Kara was just waking up, due to an inconvenient space in the curtains, revealing a bit of sunlight. She looked beside her, thinking that Ogie probably woke up, surprisingly he's still sleeping. "Heyyy~" Kara quietly said. Ogie didn't move a muscle. "Wake uuup~" she insisted, this time a bit louder. Ogie managed to get a groan out as he turned to face her. "Darling~" Kara purred. "Mhm..?" Ogie mumbled. "I'm feeling a bit horny..~" Kara baited, waiting for him to get up. "We just woke up...are you serious..?" Ogie groaned. "Mhm... I'm real wet you know...I had a good dream last night..~" Kara told him. Ogie slowly got up and yawned. "Mhm...someones a bit demanding" Ogie replied as he grabbed her by the hips on out her on his lap. He slid his hand under her shirt and proceeded to grope her breasts. "Mhm...I hope you won't fuck around too much..~" Kara said in a teasing tone, by now Ogie is pretty turned on. "Heh, alright then." He responds as he takes off her shirt and cute lacy panties. "Wow, you real _are_ wet.". Kara giggles. "Come on, we got things to do you know." she tells him. "Alright alright..." Ogie says as he lays her down and flips her over. He places his already hard dick at her entrance. "Are you ready?" He simpered. "Of course I am... it's not like this is my first time~" Kara replied, and as soon as she did, he entered her. "Mmh~!" Kara moaned. Ogie started thrusting faster and faster and Kara couldn't contain her moans. "HhAh...!~". The room was filled with moans and grunts of both pain and pleasure. Kara was getting her cunt fucked hard, and she loved every second of it. "Hah..fuck me faster..mhm! ah!~" Kara moaned. "Hah... you're really horny for my dick, aren't you?" Ogie said as he thrusted faster. "Hah~ mhmm..Yes!!~~". Kara was loving this, it was better than any morning fuck they did. She was getting so close. "Hah~ I'm- I'm gonna -AH- cUM!~" Kara moaned out as she squirted all over their clean bed. "Ah, I see. You're just gonna cum without letting me finish? Heh, I guess you need to be taught a lesson." Ogie said as he extended his hand as smacked Karas ass as hard as he could, earning a scream of pain. "You love that, don't you slut?" He purred. He got faster with each thrust, reaching close to releasing it all. He grabbed Karas hair and pulled it close to him. "Ghah~!! Oh pl-please cum inside me! ah!~" Kara pleaded. "Hah- whatever you wish honey" Ogie said, as he thrusted once more reaching full orgasm. He released all his cum into Karas tight cunt. "O-OH!!!!~~" Kara moaned as she squirted once more. Ogie fell back onto the bed as Kara still sat there in the same position, only this time, cum was dripping out of her wet pussy. "Hah...hah...we should do this more often...to start the day fresh.." Kara mumbled. "Hah...we really should." Ogie answered. Kara got up and turned to him. "You did so good, I might as well treat you to a free morning blowjob...what do you say?~" Kara said seductively. "Go ahead, it's waiting." Ogie replied. Kara gave his long cock a nice wet and sloppy kiss before taking the whole 7inches down her throat. Needless to say, she's _real_ good at this. Ogie let out a few grunts and Kara knew she was doing great. Ogie rested his hand on her bobbing head, pushing it down a bit more. "Hah..ugh!~" Ogie moaned out. "I'm gonna-" Ogie tried to get the words out but, his cum was faster, filling Karas throat with the salty liquid. Ogie looked at her in awe as she swallowed all of it. "Mhmm!~ So good!!~" Kara purred. "Now, we should really get going, it's almost time for breakfast~." and with that, they went to take a nice shower together. Let's just say you could hear faint moans coming from the bathroom.

Wow, I really enjoyed writing this! I'm real horny now so, that's a problem that's gotta be fixed but anyways, this was some bullshit with my OCs and if you really read it, I applaud you.

~Star


End file.
